christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Ten Pictures
Cloud Ten Pictures (or C10) is a film production and distribution company located in St. Catharines, Canada, specializing in Christian-themed films. Overview Cloud Ten was formed by brothers Peter LaLonde and Paul LaLonde in 1994. The Lalonde brothers self-financed the company's early films, which consisted primarily of a series of documentaries relating to Christian theological issues. Prior to forming Cloud Ten, the LaLonde brothers had earned some notoriety in Christian Evangelical circles through their television program, "This Week in Bible Prophecy." The company's first feature film was Apocalypse (film) (1998), a low-budget thriller. The company has since produced three more films in the Apocalypse Series, Revelation (1999), Tribulation (2000) and Judgment (2001). In 2000, Cloud Ten Pictures released Left Behind: The Movie, based upon the first book in the popular Left Behind book series, authored by Timothy LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. Released into the video market on October 31, Left Behind: The Movie became one of the highest grossing videos of the year. Cloud Ten also produced two sequels based upon the second book in the Left Behind book series, Left Behind II: Tribulation Force (2002) and Left Behind: World at War (2005). Cloud Ten released Left Behind: World at War via a coordinated nationwide screening in over 3,200 churches (compared with a typical 1,700 screens in a nationwide theatrical release). The World at War release started a trend for Christian film church releases, and led Cloud Ten to launching its Church Cinema program. The marketing success of the Left Behind films generated significant publicity for the company and its founders, Peter and Paul Lalonde, who were referred to as “The Fabulous LaLonde Brothers” in a profile by GQ magazine. Cloud Ten's success with the Left Behind films was marred by legal disputes with both their co-producers Namesake Entertainment and one of the authors of the popular book series, Timothy LaHaye. The dispute with LaHaye resulted in a series of legal actions, originally filed in 2000, which were finally settled in July 2008. The terms of the settlement are confidential, but Cloud Ten Puctures has stated that Timothy Lahaye has the rights for one year to try to remake the Left Behind films. If he does not excercise those rights within one year, Cloud Ten Pictures will again have the rights to make Left Behind movies. Cloud Ten has three films scheduled for release in 2008: Smuggler's Ransom, Genius Club and Saving God. Both Smuggler's Ransom and Genius Club were acquired for distribution. Saving God is a co-production with Clear Entertainment, and stars Ving Rhames, Ricardo Chavira and Dean McDermott. Movies Documentaries *Left Behind Docudrama (1994/1996 recut) *Final Warning (1995) *Startling Proofs (1995) *Last Days: Hype or Hope? (1996) *The Mark of the Beast (1997) *Vanished (1999) *The Gospel of the Antichrist: Exposed *Racing to the End of Time (formerly: 2000 AD: Are You Ready?) Films Abandoned projects In 2003, the company started pre-production of a movie called End Game. The movie was supposed to be their first film planned to have a wide theatrical release. Eleven pages of the shooting script went up on the official website, but that's as far as the movie went. Production came to a halt shortly after. In mid-June 2003, production was supposed to begin on an animated remake of their film Left Behind: The Movie. "The storyline will be even closer to the original books than a live-action movie can be simply because of the freedom animation gives. We are very excited about the possibilities and look forward to choosing an animation partner. The film failed to go to the animation board, and some fans speculate it may be because of a $10 million suit filed by Timothy LaHaye after the first live-action film hit. Distribution deals In 2004, Cloud Ten entered into a distribution agreement with Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, which financed the production of Left Behind: World at War. On April 23, 2008, Cloud Ten announced new distribution deals with Koch Entertainment and CNI Distribution. Koch will re-release all C10 films under their label on April 29. External links * Official Website * Category:Media